Greatest Desire
by Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter
Summary: When they miss their destination by a coupe of cities Rose and The  Doctor find themselves having even more fun. But something's wrong. People are  acting on their greatest desires, consequences be damned. And soon they will  be swept up in the middle of
1. Strange Behaviour

_**This is the first story in my linking series. This is the mini adventure that kick-starts some of the biggest shocks in The Doctors life.**_

_**It stars Rose and the 10**__**th**__** Doctor, set roughly around the time just before (a day to a week before) she gets stuck in the parallel universe for the first time.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Strange Behaviour**

_The Doctor_

.

.

"So where are we today?" Rose asked him leaning against the console.

"Earth," he replied. "Hopefully in Taupo, New Zealand, 2148."

"New Zealand?" Rose said sounding slightly confused.

"Bungee jumping! They have the best bungee jump on earth, this time and place. Well over 400 hundred meter jump, it's like your flying then the next thing you know your jumping higher than the frogs on Paravel. It's marvellous fun, you're gonna love it." Rose giggled when he grinned at her, and taking her hand he led her out the door.

He was rather disappointed when he stepped out. It wasn't Taupo… though, it wasn't far off.

"Darn," he said looking at his watch and then about at the scenery. "Right time, right country… I would say we're three hours shy of our destination."

"You can tell that just by looking about?" Rose said sceptically.

"No, this is Hawkes Bay," he said pointing to a sign. "Everyone knows Taupo's only a three hour dive away." Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Oh well, let's make the best of it shall we?"

"So is there anything fun to do here?"

He thought for a second trying to remember anything about this place.

"Let's see… Fruit, apples, lot's and lot's of apples, I love apples. Festival of blossoms, no that's only once a year. Oh! Splash planet!

A hundred and fifty years ago it used to be a small attraction called 'Fantasy Land'. It was old, wasn't quite bringing people in so they turned it into a water-park. Used to be tiny, but now it's eight times as big as it was."

"So, togs then?"

"Togs," he confirmed heading back inside.

After grabbing his swim-shorts and a towel for him and Rose, he waited for her to come out. It took a few minutes but finally she came out wearing a sundress over her bikini. He couldn't help but smile, quite frankly she looked stunning.

"Well, what do you think?" she said shyly gesturing to her clothes.

"I think you should wear dresses more often," he told her. She gave him a look and he could almost hear her say is name in exasperation. "What? You should. If you want more conformation I could say that you look pretty, cute, beautiful, gorgeous, striking, stunning, lovely… I can go on." She still just looked at him. "Rose Tyler, you look fine!"

?...DW…?

Since they didn't have a car and it was quite a walk from where they were, he very carefully landed the TARDIS as close to the park as they could.

.

The second they stepped out, the first thing they saw was a huge castle like structure towering into the sky. From the towers sprung all sorts of looping hydro slides. It looked like 'Wet and Wild' had crashed with medieval times.

He smiled seeing Rose's awed face and taking her hand, started walking to the park.

.

But before they could go more than a few steps a strange impact in the air made them stop. Accompanying the impact had been an odd sonic like pulse. It had no effect on him, but beside him Rose gasped and doubled over. Immediately he stooped to help her.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"I'm not sure, some kind of sonic pulse," he told her. "Felt funny didn't it?"

"Not really, that felt horrible," she said straightening up. "Oh my god!" she suddenly cried looking over at the playground near by. "No stop!" she yelled out. "Don't do that!"

.

Over on the swing a girl who looked to be about 12 was swinging way higher than the swing would allow. Every time she swung up, she would fall so hard and jerk at the swing, he was surprised her neck wasn't already jarred. She was almost swinging right over the bar.

Then all of a sudden at the height of her swing she jumped as high as she could. She went soaring, way up, then with a sickening thud and crack, landed on the hard ground.

Running over to her they saw that her leg was badly broken, as a matter of fact the bone was sticking out of the skin. If the girl was in pain she wasn't showing it, she actually had a huge grin on her face.

"I've _always_ wanted to do that!" she told them excitedly. Then she swayed a bit and blinked rapidly, her face contorted in pain as the adrenalin rushed from her system. Just as she let out an ear splitting scream an old man in a medic uniform rushed over.

"Another bloody one!" he grumbled. "This one is the third bloody jumper today!" he told them as he gave the girl some strong pain killers and began to straighten and splint the leg.

"Third? Wow, that's a lot… just a question. What's going on here, and what was that strange noise?" The Doctor asked as a man ran by singing a Disney song at the top of his voice. He was tempted to join in and could see that Rose didn't know whether to look confused or to start laughing.

"Don't know about no noise," the old man said. "But somethin's goin on here. The air changes and all the younguns go mad. Everyone from this age here," he gestured to the girl, "to people in their forties. They just do the strangest things. Dangerous things, silly things, you name it. When we started getting 10 calls an hour from this place a few days ago we stationed a permanent ambulance. But soon the young medics were driving it around town with the sirens blaring like it was some huge joke!

All these people, hurting themselves… they only ever say one thing. That it's something they've always wanted to do. Then they seem to snap out of it an wonder how they ended up with a smashed skull. Already been four deaths."

"And it's only here?"

"Everywhere around that damned park for 'bout a hundred meters. They say it's the park, that it gives you everything you want. Some people are actually flocking in instead of runnin' for it. Especially today. It's the park's hundred an fiftieth birthday. People have come from all around the country to see some of the new rides."

"Right then," he said standing up. "Rose, what do you think about seeing the new attractions then?"

"Are you mad?" the old medic cried.

"Pretty much," Rose told him. Then the two of them walked towards the doors

.

As usual, the TARDIS had taken him to a place where something odd was happening. And he just couldn't resist finding out what it was.

"From the sounds of it," The Doctor said to Rose. "Someone in Splash Planet is sending out a sonic pulse that can only be heard at a certain level, like dogs and that whistle... or that awful 'Mosquito text tone' or whatever it was." Rose looked at him blankly at the mention of the text tone that hadn't been invented yet in her time. "It must somehow boost the adrenalin and cut off the receptors for fear. These people are basically acting on their greatest desires, consequences be damned. But these desires we just saw aren't that big, they have too much adrenalin and can't wait long enough to do what they really want, so they go with whatever is there. If what they want most is right in front of them then lucky them… I think.

It's just a theory at the moment but you know me, I'm almost always right. Membership card," he said flashing the psychic paper to the lady at the counter and pushed some money forward, most of witch she gave back. She stuck a coloured wrist band on them and then let them through.

"But why didn't it affect us?" Rose asked. "I heard it, I felt it. Why wasn't I…" she looked at him a moment. "… going nuts?"

"Uhhh… My guess is immunity. It probably takes a bit to wear away at our immunity to it. You doubled over so you'll probably only last one more if we're lucky, me it's hard to say, but probably not much longer."

"So, you're saying that next time this thing happens I'll be jumping off the highest tower into the pool or… something else?"

"I could hold you if you like. I won't let you go." Rose only looked at him when he said this, her emotions unreadable. But he knew that in her head she was forcing his words around so that they didn't sound quite so meaningful.

.

And he knew that it had sounded that way… because that was exactly what he had meant.

He would do anything to keep her from harm.


	2. Affected

**Affected**

.

.

Splash Planet was quite packed. The old medic hadn't been kidding when he said people had come from all over the country. He even recognised the Prime Minister!

.

"So, now we find where the pulse is coming from yeah?" Rose asked. He grinned at her, she was getting very good at this. She was starting to say things even before he did!

"Exactly, now if I were a transmitter where would I be? High, I'd be up high… the towers. But I don't want to be in clear sight, someone might find it or damage it, and it wouldn't be small… do you think there are side rooms in the towers?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out," Rose grinned, but soon the smile faded. "But how do we get there. It's so packed and we don't even know our way around. Not to mention the fact that there are ten towers and that thing will probably go off again soon."

"You're very pessimistic today," he commented.

"Not pessimistic, more… jumpy. I don't know what I'm going to do when that thing goes off."

Putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked, he gave her a comforting squeeze.

He knew exactly how she felt. Because quite frankly he had no clue what he would do either. There were many things that he desired more than anything. Not all of them were possible, but the ones he could do… he wasn't so sure any good would come from any of them. They could only result in pain for others and pain for him.

.

"Oh, look," Rose said rushing over to a stand. "Maps, this might help a bit." She held it up in front of her. "There are the entrances to the towers, there are three different places. This side leads to these five, but they're pretty low." She pointed to each spot on the map. "So, it's one of these five from here, or here."

"Rose Tyler, you're brilliant," he said proudly.

"I've been hanging out with you for too long, you're rubbing off on me."

"Right then, which ride first?"

"Ride?" Rose said in surprise.

"Well, there's only one way down."

"Na-ah," she said. "I've saved the world in a kitchen lady outfit, in a maid outfit and in an eighteenth centaury dress… But I _refuse_ to run around and save the world in a bikini, especially not with this pulse thingy." He looked at her sadly, subtly pulling a puppy face she could barely ever resist. "No," she cried covering her eyes. "Please Doctor, we can do rides later. 'Cause wearing next to no clothes when I might do something crazy any second doesn't sound like such a good idea to me."

"Oh alright," he laughed. "You can take your hand away now." He ducked down and pried her fingers up a little. "Peek-a-boo!"

Rose giggled, took her hand away and pushed him back playfully.

"Allons-y," he said.

"What?"

"'Let's go'. That one I reckon," he pointed to one tower. "Ooh! But can we go on that one first?" he pointed to another.

"Okay… and that one second," she told him, looping her arm through his. Together, arm in arm, they walked to the first tower. There were a lot of people in the way, but they managed to make it through to the entrance.

When they tried to get past them however they caused a bit of an uproar, it only took a few flashes of the psychic paper and people were letting them pass. But of course with so many people jamming up, it was still rather slow progress.

"Doctor, there!" Rose pointed out a door just before they went out into the open where the slides started. The door was very well hidden, it blended in perfectly with the walls and didn't have a handle. If they hadn't have been looking for it, they would never have found it.

He opened it with the Sonic-screwdriver and he and Rose slipped inside. There were a few computers, but nothing that looked like a transmitter. He went over and checked them anyway, but it turned out to be nothing more than the pressure controls to the hydro slides.

.

"Does that have anything to-" Rose broke off as the sonic noise and impact were once again felt through the air.

He gasped involuntary as he felt his defences being torn down. It felt as if someone had stripped a layer away from his mind, leaving it defenceless. But it passed in less than a second. What worried him more was the look on Rose's face.

She was sitting on the ground as if she had fallen there and was still getting up. She had a look in her eyes that made him think that she really wasn't in rational control of what she was doing. She was experiencing the ecstasy of not having to worry about consequences.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked helping her up and holding her under the elbows so he could easily grab her if she tried to run away.

"Oh, I'm great," she replied holding onto his arms.

"Do you want me to hold you?" he said in concern.

"Defiantly," she said seductively.

And then she was kissing him, the kind of kiss that made you want more and more. He was a little surprised… but not quite as surprised as he was when he realised he was kissing her back with the same intensity. She had backed him to the wall and he was pulling her closer to him so there was as little space between the two of them as possible.

Part of him knew this was wrong, but the other part didn't want this moment to end.

But then, the second Rose paused a moment for air, she suddenly seemed to go faint. She stumbled slightly and he had to catch her. She blinked up at him looking rather confused.

"Blimey, my head," she moaned, then she looked about confused. "We've moved… Oh my god it was the pulse thing! What did I do?"

"You don't remember?" he said uneasily.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I – I was just trying to ask if it was the right computers and then… I was here."

Subconsciously, Rose touched her lips as if they felt funny or swollen. He tried not to notice or say anything.

"Right… so no memory either. We should really get a move on. I felt my immunity to it being torn away so we need to find it before it goes off again." Grabbing her by the hand he dragged her back out into the slightly less crowed stairwell.

Many people had left, but there were still a lot milling about looking dazed and confused. Some of them still even had that careless light in their eyes.

"Doctor, what did I do?" Rose asked him. He said nothing. "Doctor?"

"These people," he said blatantly trying to change the subject. "Some of them are still affected. How long does it last… longer the closer to the transmitter, until they've fulfilled their wants, if there is no way of getting to what they want. So many variables. Hmm, I taste strawberries, you know I quite like strawberries."

"Doctor! _What did I do?" _Rose cried.

He paused on the stair and turned to look back at her. He could hardly tell her what really happened. That she had kissed him… that he had kissed her back.

She had been under the influence of the sonic pulse… what was his excuse?

"Nothing Rose," he finally said. "You didn't do anything."

"What, so you held me until it passed then?" she said as they continued down.

"Oh trust me, I didn't let you go," he said hoping she couldn't hear the double meaning.

Getting back out into the open they could see that the park had emptied quite a bit. They could now see through the crowds.

"Oh, that's not a good sign," he said looking about. "Where's the entrance to the next tower?"

"Just over there and there," Rose told him pointing to two arches in the other side of the wall. "Then we have to head back towards the exit and around to the other side for the other two."

"Right that was…" he looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes since the last one. If they're constant then we only have seventeen minutes left. Let's go."

And grabbing his hand, Rose followed him to the next tunnel and up.


	3. Memories

**Memories**

_Rose_

.

.

The way that The Doctor had acted when she had asked what she had done scared her. It was bad enough that she had no memory of a good five or ten minutes of her life. But he was _refusing_ to tell her. He was avoiding the question and _lying _to her.

What could she have done that was _that_ bad?

She would be more persistent, but she was too scared to ask again.

.

Together they wound their way through the towers. They were much emptier now, but even then they were still fairly crowded. It could have been that some of them left to do what they wanted under the pulses influence, they were injured, or they were running scared.

She would be running too if it weren't for The Doctor's firm, reassuring grip on her hand. The only way for this to end, was for them to stop it. They just weren't the kind of people to leave others in danger. They had to do it… even if it scared them to no end.

.

Pretty funny wasn't it? They had faced Daleks and Cybermen and Slitheen… and yet it was their desires that scared them more.

Because it was true what the old medic had said. You get what you want… but at a cost.

.

After climbing the first tower and finding absolutely nothing, with little over ten minutes left till the next pulse, things weren't looking good. And the less time they had, the more edgy The Doctor seemed.

Time kept slipping away from them as they climbed the third tower. And she too began to panic. What would happen when they heard the pulse this time? The Doctor would be affected too, no one would be there to stop either of them.

.

"Excuse me," a member of staff stopped the two of them when they were just outside the top door.

"I'm sorry we don't have much time," The Doctor told him taking out the psychic paper. The guard looked at the paper and back to him.

"Sorry Sir but this will only take a moment…" When it became clear that this man was only going to hold them up The Doctor pressed the Sonic-screwdriver into her hand and made a subtle motion for her to go on.

So while he distracted the man, she unlocked the door and slipped in.

The room was full of TV monitors... security TV's. They weren't quite like the ones she was used to, where you could only just make out peoples faces. These were like those good HD TV's where every little detail could be seen clear as day.

But unfortunately, it still wasn't what they were looking for. Quickly she put on her lip-gloss before heading to the door. She was just about to leave the room when something on one of the monitors caught her attention.

It was her. Her and The Doctor. He was supporting her, and then a few seconds later he dragged her out the door. That had to have been about fifteen minutes ago, just after she been affected.

Which meant that it had what she had done on video! The Doctor may have lied, but the cameras wouldn't.

Eagerly she pointed the Sonic-screwdriver at the monitor and it wound itself back a few minutes…

She watched as The Doctor ran around looking at the computers, he looked at her as she must have said something. But she fell, in a second he was helping her to her feet. They said a few things to each other. And then she kissed him. At first he froze up in surprise, but it wasn't long till he was kissing her back.

… Kissing her back! He hadn't been under the pulse's influence!

A few more moments passed and all she could do was stare at the screen. She was flooded by so many different emotions she could barely tell which ones she was feeling.

.

"Seen anything?"

She spun around in alarm at the sound of The Doctor's voice. Quickly she looked back just in time to see the two of them run out of shot on the monitor.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

Still rather in shock she nodded. "I – I just saw what some people had done when they were affected…" she said weakly pointing to a different screen. "Look." She rewound it again, looking at some of the reckless things others had done. For a second she thought she saw The Doctor's eyes flash to the monitor with the two of them kissing, before he moved in to get a better look, conveniently blocking the screen from her sight.

"Wait what was that?" he said pointing to one of the screens. Taking the Sonic back he rewound it a bit, to just before the pulse went off. He stared at the screen intently until finally, in one of the rooms a light flashed at the precise second half the people in the park collapsed. "There!" he cried. "It's there! That room, tower… eight. Let's go!"

Excitedly he grabbed her hand and once again pulled her from the room. They sprinted down the stairs. They knew where it was now, they could finish it.

.

But it was too late. A high pitch squeal rung in her ears and an impact in the air nearly made her stop dead.

.

They had barely made it to the bottom of the stairs before her mind became foggier and foggier…

.

And she remembered no more.


	4. Experiment Gone Bad

**Experiment Gone Bad**

_The Doctor_

.

.

The last thing The Doctor remembered was flying down the stairs as fast as he could, Rose not far behind him.

.

Then suddenly, he was in the control room of the TARDIS. He had the faint taste of strawberries on his lips. And not far from him Rose was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Rose!" he cried rushing to her and shaking her a little. Groggily she sat up and put a hand to her head. He knew how she felt. It was as if someone had dropped a weight on it. It was slow and heavy and ached dully. "Are you okay?" he asked for the third time that day.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said getting up. "Are we in the TARDIS? Oh no, please say we haven't moved! We haven't gotten the Sonic Pulse yet!"

He moved over to the console and checked the monitor.

"No we're fixed," he told her. "We're not in any one place or time, just hovering out of it. Suspended in the time vortex so that no time will have passed… What ever I was doing, it looks like I still had enough wits about me to do that." Noticing it was a little nipper than usual he looked down and realized what was wrong. "Where's my shirt?" he said in bewilderment.

Rose tried to suppress a giggle at his reaction before looking around and pointing it out. Quickly he went over and put it on.

"And where's the jacket?"

"I don't know," Rose told him. "But we can find it after. Let's go kill that horrid pulse thingy."

.

Flicking switches and pushing buttons he landed them back in the exact second they had left. No one would have noticed it at all, had they been looking. He grabbed his tie from where it had been flung over the console and they headed back.

Though it worried him that somehow the door to the TARDIS had been left ajar the entire time they had been in there. They were lucky that nothing happened… that they knew of.

This time to get in they only had to show the lady at the counter their wristband she had given them.

Even more people were leaving. Some still had that eager careless light in their eyes. Some were limping or clutching a wound. And some looked downright panicked and couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Don't go in there!" one man warned them in hushed tones. But for everyone's sake, they ignored him and carried on.

.

Suddenly Rose cracked up laughing looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're grinning like an idiot!" she giggled.

"So are you," he replied. At this they both started giggling. He had no idea why this was so funny to them, it just was.

.

They felt more confident as they headed back up towards tower 8. They knew where it was and they still had most of the half hour left.

With majority of the park now gone it was a quick ascent to the top of the tower and soon they were inside the room they had seen on the security monitors. And right in front of them was the transmitter.

It was quite beautiful. And to say the truth, it looked like an early version of a technology that was way ahead of this time. So who ever had created this was either someone from the future, or a genius of their time.

"Halt!" came a mechanical voice from the other side of the room. Out of the shadows stepped an android. It wasn't all that un-similar in design to the clockwork repair droids they faced on the abandoned ship of Madam De Pompadour. But it was still a hundred years until they would get to that stage, once again, this must be early technology. It would only be programmed with the most basic functions.

"Quick, get out of here," came another feeble voice from the corner.

He looked over to see a man sitting there, a repair droid on either side of him. The poor man looked like he hadn't left in days… held hostage.

.

He pointed the Sonic-screwdriver at the android in front of him, hoping to shut it off. But it did nothing… Of course! They would have been programmed to be immune to all sonic activity. Especially if they were working with the transmitter.

"Human is hostile," The android said. "Humans must be detained. Must not be allowed to cause damage."

One of its arms snapped around, and instead of having a robotic hand thingy, a sharp circle blade was spinning dangerously in front of him.

"Wow, okay. Is there any reasoning with you guys?" he asked.

"They're too simple to understand reason," the man told them.

Two more of the androids stepped forward and grabbed him and Rose by the arm, then led them over to where the other man was. It was cleaver really, they had found the cameras blind spot and were hiding in its shadow.

"So," he said cheerfully once he was sitting down. "How did you get into this mess?" he asked the other man.

"I tried to shut the transmitter down when it became dangerous. But I'd already programmed the androids to protect it," he told them. "I'm Marcus by the way, Marcus Snow."

"Ha! Really!" The Doctor cried. "Marcus Snow! Rose, this guy is brilliant! Oh I love the Lost-Locator Keychain you invented back last august. I've already got one attached to my TARDIS. Big fan of your work. One of the most successful engineers of his time he is!"

"B-but, that's only a prototype from my thesis… no one knows about it…"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured Marcus. "I know about a lot of things I shouldn't. So, I'm assuming these are _your_ androids?"

"Yes," Marcus said. "I built them ahead of most androids these days. These seven are unique. They still only take and follow simple orders. But they have a certain level of self thought. For instance… they think the two of us are a danger to the transmitter, and she's with you so she must be too." He nodded towards Rose.

"Why would anyone want to protect that thing in the first place let alone build it?" Rose said somewhat harshly.

"Because it was going to revolutionise the world," Marcus said mournfully. "But it wasn't meant to be like this. I invented it so that children here who were too scared to go on a ride would loose just that little bit of fear, enough to ignore it and have fun.

I worked for months with neurologists to find which frequencies and pulses would affect people in which way. We mainly worked with the fear receptors and the adrenal system.

But something went wrong with it and it's too powerful. Anyone who could hear the sonic pulse started doing dangerous reckless or stupid things. The things they had too much fear to do. The pulse took away their fear to the point people were climbing up the high towers and jumping into the pools below. And even worse they had no memory of it.

So I came up here to shut it off, but the repair droids wouldn't let me."

"So it was an experiment gone wrong," he said.

"Yeah," Marcus replied. "Now nothing can shut it off except for one of the androids themselves."

He and Marcus continued to discus the issue in tones so low that only Rose, and _none _of the androids would be able to hear them.

.

"Excuse me," Rose said suddenly standing up. All seven repair droids turned to face her.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he hissed fearfully.

"The human will remain stationary," said the lead android, standing beside the transmitter.

"But I need to go to the bathroom," she said.

"The human _will_ remain stationary," the android repeated more forcefully.

"C'mon Rose, cant you hold it?" he said sounding rather desperate.

"_Please_. I _really_ need to go," she begged, completely ignoring him and taking a step forward.

The second she moved, the android flipped its hand around to the circle saw, aiming it at Rose.

He tried to jump up but one of the androids beside him pushed him back down.

At this moment, to his horror, Rose dived at the android. They fell backwards, there was a bright electric blue light, and then they were both unmoving on the floor.

"Rose!" he cried in panic, breaking free and rushing forward. Panic rose in him when he saw blood slowly starting to pool beside her.

"Ouch," she moaned and began to stir.

"Rose! Hold on okay, you're going to be alright," he told her.

"Of course I am," she said sitting up slowly. "I'm just winded, and my hand really stings. Oh and here's a tip, don't get electrocuted. I'm glad I just missed that."

As she reached up to wipe hair from her face, blood dripped down her wrist and smeared in her hair. Gently he grabbed her hand before she could touch anything else and turned it over. Down the fleshy part of her palm ran a deep gash, probably from the androids saw. Blood was flowing from it rapidly and upon seeing it Rose turned very pale.

There was a 'clunk' beside him and he turned to see one of the repair droids placing a first aid kit beside him.

"Human needs medical care," it said. He nodded to it then opened the box and pulled out what he needed.

After cleaning it and drying it off he applied quite a lot of cream. This cream was brilliant, it disinfected the wound and made it heal very quick without leaving a scar. The cut would probably be gone by the very next day.

Then very gently he began to bandage it. He didn't show it, but touching Rose's skin so tenderly was strangely and deeply intimate.

"That," he said quietly. "Was the most dangerous, reckless, _stupidest_… and most bravest thing I have ever seen, Rose Tyler."

Through the pain she smiled up at him.

"You scared me half to death," he told her. "One of my hearts stopped."

"Sorry," she grinned unremorsefully.

.

It wasn't until he was sure that Rose was absolutely fine that he finally turned to what was left of the transmitter and android.

The transmitter had nearly been cleaved in two; the android's saw hand was still imbedded in it. The core of the transmitter being split must have caused it to let out an electric charge, which met with that of the androids, effectively cancelling them both out. It was brilliant!

The other androids, now without an immediate purpose just stood silent and still, awaiting new orders.

?...DW…?

"Hey look!" he cried. "Here's my jacket," he said bending over to pick it up. Rose paused halfway through applying her strawberry lip-gloss and looked at him in surprise. They were standing at the bottom of the tower that had had all the security cameras at the top. He must have taken it off soon after the pulse had hit him.

Folding the jacket over his arm, he and Rose – in their togs – made their way to the top of the tower once more. Only this time they weren't looking for a hidden door. They weren't trying to stop a mind altering pulse from nearly killing everyone. They were just having fun.

Excitedly they climbed to the top, grabbed a double seating blow-up ring and set off. Rose sat in the front a squealed in delight as they rushed down the pipes, sliding from side to side and even doing a full loop at one point.

Finally they came skidding out the end into a pool below.

"That was amazing!" Rose cried in exhilaration as they waded their way out.

"Well, there's plenty more rides," he told her happily. "And we can go on the as much as we like, especially now that the place is pretty much empty."

"Yay!" she cried. Then she ran to yet another tower. You'd think that after running up them all day they'd be tired of it. But they just couldn't get enough.

.

Seeing the smile on Rose's face made him light up. He had been worried for a while now, he knew something bad was coming. But here in this moment he could forget it.

.

Forget it… like he had forgotten what his greatest desire was.

That was probably for the best. Everyone had deep desires, and they didn't act on them because those desires would cause trouble or pain. His desires, like the rest of his problems and feelings, were much stronger. And had the potential to cause much, much more pain.

.

He really enjoyed the day at Splash Planet, with his beautiful Rose.

.

Because he knew that there was more sorrow and pain to come… A pain so agonising it would bring himself and everyone he loved on their knees…

.

.

.

_Notes:__** Bit of a depressing ending considering the happy bright picture I hopefully just painted for you.**_

_**As I said, this is only part one. If you want to know what happened in the blanked out moment and what the consequences were move on to story two!**_

_**Twice the Love.**_


End file.
